User blog:DominicYe/Egoista or 2.0 (One of the most asked questions)
I'm sure the community has seen this much to many times and people still wonder which is the better one. I personally think that none of them is bad... for what they are meant to be used for. I know that people still complain that 2.0 is faster than Egoista but people who drive them often will be able to tell the difference. You won't get much from reading comments rather you testing the car to get a taste for it will help much more. Regardless, here's my opinion on both cars and stat comparison. Top Speed (Ludicrous + Pro Long): Egoista: 328MPH (without Nitrous) 2.0: 394MPH (without Nitrous) Acceleration (Ludicrous + Pro Short): Egoista: 1.1 secs 1- 60MPH/1-100KMH 2.0: 1.2 secs 1- 60MPH/1-100KMH Braking (Racing Brakes): Egoista: Mild - Brakes on this car is ok, while it will slow you down quickly, it isn't overly strong that you lose all you speed because you want to adjust/gain control over this car. 2.0: Weak - For this high top speed the brakes/handbrakes are nowhere near strong enough to slow you down fast enough especially since this car is already fast enough combined with it ludicrous acceleration. Handling: Egoista: This is a very tuneable variable and can be modified to ones liking. This doesn't drift particularly well but it can help you hold an angle when turning, the only exception is gear 3 where it can swing its tail pretty easy and get into a drift without much steering and no handbrake. Despite this, it is much better as a grip car. While it seems heavy, the best modification for this is welded differential. With this equipped, as soon as you let off the gas, the back end of the car will slip loose and give you much more turning angle. Despite having a lot of steering angle, a lot is nullified because as soon as you accelerate it will pull straight unless you're going slowly. This is easy to control after you get used to it. Drifting and grip work well on this car and you shouldn't rely on the grip for sharp turns. If your good with the Pagani Zonda, you will be much better with this except you just have a hint more understeer. 2.0: Despite people saying this car doesn't handle nicely, those who do simply know how to deal with understeer and know an approximate entry speed for any corner. This car is quite similar in terms of using welded differential since the back wheels tend to slip loose giving you more angle. This car is much more sensitive and you need to be very gentle with the acceleration because it pulls straight very unexpectedly unlike the Egoista which is more predictable and it much more punishing. You will lose most of the angle if you decide to drift in this. Once again this is a better car if you mix grip and drift into one. In the end: Both cars have their weak points against each other. Egoista has much more predictable handling and more responsive braking while 2.0 has better top speed and slightly better acceleration (with certain upgrades). Egoista has an advantage in corners while 2.0 is faster on the straights. If used properly, the 2.0 is just as good if not sometimes better under good hands, therefore, both vehicles are equally balanced in their own ways. Hopefully, this solves some confusion and people can decide which of the 12 million cars to get. That's my opinion for this :D ~Sync Category:Blog posts Category:Guides